


Pride

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Megamind is bi and a demiboy thank you for coming to my ted talk, Metrocity Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: The first Pride Megamind goes to is the first year the disguise watch works.Megamind at the Metrocity Pride Parade, ten different years.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo have this i wrote in like ten minutes cause i needed to get it out

The first Pride Megamind goes to is the first year the disguise watch works. He goes as someone random he scanned off the street, curled up in a too big jacket and terrified the entire time the watch was going to fail. He didn’t let himself get caught up in the festivities, the little voice in his head chanting _you don’t belong_ until he leaves not ten minutes after he got there

The second was three years later. He’s still scared, still hidden, but he’s figuring it out. He has a little bi pin stuck to the jacket, still hidden as someone else, but a little more confident. He stays until he gets overwhelmed with the crowd and hides in an alley and cries because he _doesn’t belong._

The third is the Pride before Wayne’s fake death, and Megamind stands in the corners, and hides his pins, and sits and watches and begs whatever god he could think of to give him a chance to just belong here, to feel happy being here, to have something go right for once in his life, and he sighs and turns away from the festivities and cries again as he walks home.

The fourth is the first Pride after he became a hero. He still disguises himself, but he’s more open throughout, getting a hold of a small bi flag to wave around, clinging to it like a life line. For the first time he lets himself think _you belong here, this is where you’re supposed to be_

The fifth is the very next year, and finally, finally, he goes as himself. He displays his bi pin on his collar, and gathers more as he gets them, until he has to start putting them on his cape instead. They’re still just bi pins, and he says he’s okay with that.

The sixth is the first one with Roxanne next to him, her own collection of pins on her shirt, a flag stuck behind her ear. They’re holding hands the entire time, and Megamind lets himself laugh and cheer the entire time, gets properly caught up in the excitement of belonging.

The seventh, Wayne is there with them. The year hadn’t been going so good, after he finally came out as alive, and Megamind thinks it’ll help. He doesn’t have any pins himself, though Megamind can see him eyeing some of the flag longingly. He makes a note to ask him about it later, make sure he’s okay. For now, he tugs him about, gets him into the spirit of being proud of who you are, and slowly, surely, Wayne relaxes.

The eighth is when Megamind changes out his cape. He keeps a collar on, lining it with all the pins he’s collected over the years, his cape billowing out behind him in soft grays and blues, and those who _know_ , who are _like him_ cheer the loudest. Roxanne has a cape this time too, though it’s different than his, pink and blue and purple, shorter too, so it doesn’t drag on the floor. Minion knows how to make capes the best.

The ninth, he manages to get Wayne to come again, this time with his own cape, a double that Minion made special for him, ace and agender colors spread out across his back, and Wayne lets himself fall into the spirit of it all.

The tenth is finally when Minion manages to finish this, the thing he’s been planning for three years, and the brain bots cover the sky in pride colors, eight brain bots to one flag, holding them up and above everyone to filter the light through the flags and make the light dance in colors for everyone, and Megamind stands with Roxanne on one side and Wayne on the other and feels _free._

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of this is explicitly mentioned but  
> Megamind: Bisexual Demiboy  
> Roxanne: Bisexual Nonbinary  
> Metro Man: Asexual Biromantic Agender


End file.
